Dancing in the rain
by JJjellyfish12
Summary: Reid meets a woman in a bookstore that he can't seem to stop thinking about. And when she comes to work for the BAU things start to get complicated. Can Spencer Reid put logic aside and fall in love with the girl who loves to dance in the rain?
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the rain

It was a cloudy sunday afternoon when he met her. It was Spencer Reid's day off and he was spending it in a used bookstore. He scaled the shelves for the book.

He found it on a shelf where it didnt belong. Spencer picked it up and ran his fingers over its worn pages. He started walking towards the desk to pay, still looking at the book what he walked right into her.

"Oops!", he said, "Are you alr-"

He stopped short when he saw her. She had dark red hair that fell in gentle waves around her face. She had sparkling blue eyes and a playful smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said while dusting herself off. Then she saw what he was holding. "Is that 'The red headed league' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? That was written in the 1890s right?"

But he just stared at her. For the first time in his life, Spencer Reid was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that this beatifull woman was even talking to him right now, let alone having the same book interests he did.

He realised he had been staring too long and tried to answer her question.

"1891 to be exact. It was one of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's earlier works and was the second book in 'The adventures of Sherlock Holmes' series, written only 35 year before his last book in the series-"

He was cut off by her laughter.

"Sorry," she said, "I've just never heard anyone speak like you before. It's amazing really. Sorry to interupt. I'm Theresa by the way. Theresa Woode, but most people call me Tessa."

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, or just Reid, or Spencer there is someone who calls me Spence and I don't really go by doctor and-

She laughed again and he blushed.

Thunder rumbled outside. "Aw damn!" Tessa exclaimed, "I didn't realise the time! I have to get going to unpack."

"You just moved here?" he asked.

"Yeah i just got offered a job here. But maybe I'll see you around."

As she tried to leave, Spencer Reid said "Wait! Don't you want to stay here? A storm is coming and you'll get caught in the rain! The weather statistics for this month show an unusual amount of rain that lasts for a long period of time! When you get wet, the microbes in your body could start-"

And he blushed again because he realised he was rambling. She smiled back and said "I like the rain. Does'nt it make you want to dance?"

And with that, Spencer Reid watched the girl of his dreams walk out of the bookstore, and dance onto the street in the middle of the storm, and away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU ready to work. But he was still distracted by the thought of the woman he had met a week before.

"So, did you hear we have a new colleague today Boy Genius?" Garcia asked him.

"No I didn't."

He thought about it as he walked over to his board. He decided to do some math to clear his head. He had always found it meditating.

As he began his calculations he found a problem. He couldn't figure out what he's done wrong. He was so wrapped up in his equation that he didn't notice the new agent until he heard her name.

"It's nice to meet you Tessa!" Morgan's voice floated behind him.

_Wait! _Spencer thought, _Tessa?_

He looked over and there she was, the woman that hadn't left his thought in days.

"Tessa?" he asked quietly.

She turned and looked at him.

"Spencer? Hi! I told you I would see you around!" she smiled.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah we met in a bookstore last week. Agent Reid over here as good taste in books." Tessa said.

Spencer blushed and Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Where are you staying by the way?" Morgan asked.

"Um, 'Meridian Bay Apartment Complex' I think." She replied.

"No way!" Reid exclaimed, "That's right across the street from _my_ apartment complex! Maybe we should carpool!"

Morgan rolled his eyes but Tessa smiled. "I'd like that." She said.

Spencer and Tessa smiled at each other.

"So what were you doing over here?" she asked looking at the board Reid had just been doing his math on.

"Oh just trying to solve equations. It helps me relieve stress you know?"

At this Morgan cracked up. But Tessa just smiled and said, "No I get it! But you seem to be stuck there. Do you need some help?"

"No I should be fine-" but Spencer stopped when she walked over and started writing on his board. He and Morgan watched in aw at the number she was writing.

"There. Is that better?" she asked while smiling, clearly proud of herself.

Spencer gaped as he realized that she had just fixed his problem. "How did you do that?"

Tessa realized that Spencer and Morgan were both staring at her and looked down and blushed. "What? I majored in math in college…"

"Watch your back Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

Spencer ignored him. "That was amazing Tess!"

"Tess?" she asked.

"Sorry" Spencer said, scratching the back of his neck, "I-"

"No, no. I like it" she smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer kept his promise and drove Tessa to work every day. By now the rest of the team had met her, and after awhile she had even gotten her own board back at the station. As it turned out, her IQ was 183, and she had graduated from Brown at 15. She and Spencer were always competing with points, although that only made them closer. Tessa always told him the only reason he had a higher IQ then she did was because of his photographic memory.

But as the days went by, the two did grow closer. Spencer felt himself telling her about himself on their many car rides. He shared his background, how he felt about his parents, even his fears about schizophrenia. He was happy to talk to someone who could relate to him so easily.

He learned things about her too. Her sister disappeared 5 years ago. She would be 19 now. The reason she had this job now was to help others because she couldn't help her sister. Her mom and dad lived in Phoenix Arizona.

After her sister's disappearance she threw herself into books and numbers. And dancing.

"I once saw a movie when I was little." She said on one of the drives. "I can't remember what it was called but, I loved the end where the two lovers found each other in the rain. After they kissed they started dancing. I know it's cheesy but I've always wanted that, and someone like that. Someone who would dance with me in the rain."

One day before they had gotten a case, Spencer and Tessa were writing equations on their separate boards. Tessa stopped for a minute and frowned.

"Need a little help there, Tess?" Spencer asked, laughing.

"No I am quite alright thank you."

Spencer took his erasable marker and tried to move around her to the board.

"Oh no you don't!" she said blocking his path. "You are SO not touching my board!"

He grinned innocently. "I would never!"

She laughed and he tried to move around her again. When she hugged her board to protect it, he said "Fine!" and marked her hand.

"Oh now you've asked for it!" she said, and grabbed her own marker and marked him on his face.

They both started laughing and marking each other, when Hotch yelled, "We have a case! Meeting, now."

When Tessa and Spencer walked in, everyone stared at them. Their faces and arms were covered in marker.

"What happened to you two?" JJ said surprised.

"He tried to touch my board." Tessa said simply.

And as he laughed Spencer knew. He had fallen for her.


End file.
